


Heartbreak Boy

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry Ash, I'm sorry guy I still love you, M/M, Ok not exactly muke, Song fic, blink and you miss both Ashton and Calum, maybe idk, this is so short oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke seriously needs to stop being so naïve.</p><p>Or the one where Michael is totally in love with Luke but Luke doesn't realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi! I decided to take the shuffle challenge (I cheated) and write a fic based on a song. This one is for Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds Of Summer (obviously)  
> This is my first work here, also my first language is not English so please, if I made a mistake, point it out! This is not beta and I wrote it at like, 1 a.m.

"Calm down, Luke." Calum was so fucking tired of Luke’s girlfriend. Like, 100% done with her. Why did she feel like messing with the youngest of them like that?

"She broke up with me again, Cal. She said… She said I wasn’t good enough!" Watery eyes were added to Luke’s pout and Calum was already planning a murder.

"She _always_ does that, Luke. She always makes you cry, and beg, and do stupid shit to win her over. You gotta realise she doesn’t love you, she’s just using you, Lucas" Michael says from the couch without even looking up from his phone. Ok, maybe Calum was 99% done with Michael’s attitude and apparently, so was Ashton, if the drumstick hitting the red haired on the stomach was anything to go by.

"But I love her, and I always mess up and I know it’s always my fault and that’s why I try to make it up with gifts and…" Michael gets up from the couch, phone still in his hand and he just stands in front of Luke, glaring. 

"Shut up, Luke. Like, seriously, can’t you see? She always treats you like shit, even when you are "happy" together! She doesn’t love you. And don’t look at me like that, Cal, you all know that’s true. I’m so fucking tired of listening to you being miserable over someone who doesn’t deserve you, Luke. I bet if you don’t go after her this time, she will come back to you, because she’s a pathetic gold-digger and can’t live without your gifts and fame and-" Yes, Ashton is tired of Michael being mean to Luke when he’s sad and that’s why he grabs a bandana and gags the guitarist with it, making Calum smile and getting a giggle from Luke.

"Mike, I love you, but shut the hell up"

~~~~~~~

After Michael’s little speech, Luke decides that maybe he’s right, so he doesn’t call or text Melanie asking for forgiveness no matter how much he wants to. It’s just and experiment, right? When has Michael been right about anything? But, surprisingly —or not so much— Melanie calls him, telling him she will give him another chance… And Luke turns her down. It goes a bit like this:  
“You know what? No. I’m not going back to you. Michael was right, you don’t love me, you just love what you get from me. You are mean, you always treat me bad and I can’t believe I didn’t realise it before, but don’t worry, I won’t let the fans know that, though I can’t make any promises for my bandmates. And just to make it clear: it’s over. We are over. Don’t call me again, don’t text me again, don’t talk to me ever again. Goodbye” 

After that, he hangs up and feels the urge to cry. So he does what he feels like doing: he runs back to the tour bus and hides in his bunk, drowning in his sadness. After all he can’t just get over her in a second.

After half and hour, Michael is the first one to return to the bus, yelling the lyrics of ‘Heartbreak girl’ at the top of his lungs but, Luke realises, the lyrics are different.

> _I’m right here, when you gonna realise?_  
>  _That I’m your cure, heartbreak boy._  
>  _…_  
>  _I bit my tongue, but I wanna scream out,_  
>  _You could be with me now,_  
>  _…_  
>  _But you’re not ready, and it’s so frustrating,_  
>  _She treats you so bad and I’m so good to you,_  
>  _it’s not fair._

At that point of the song, Michael is already using a spoon as a microphone and Luke is looking at him from behind the curtain of his bunk, smiling through the tears.

> _…And I’m stuck in the friendzone again and again._  
>  _I dedicate this song to you,_  
>  _The one who never sees the truth,_  
>  _That I could take away your hurt,_  
>  _Heartbreak boy._

After that, Michael stops singing and just jumps around, mimicking Ashton with exaggerated drum movements and then he plays an air guitar… Until the back of his head hits the wall and the whole concerts crashes down as Michael groans and pouts, rubbing the spot.

"Ow, fuck. Man, that seriously hurts. Ow" he mutters, furrowing his eyebrows and keeping the pout in place, and he looks so adorable that Luke can’t keep quiet anymore.

"Aw, Mikey, you okay?" In Michael’s defence, he was not expecting to hear Luke’s— or in fact, anyone’s— voice and his reaction is completely understandable: he screeches and jumps back, effectively hitting his head again and falls dramatically to the floor, holding his head which now feels like it’s about to explode. Luke jumps down from his bunk wearing a worried expression and kneels next to him "Hey, Mikey, you okay?"

"Of course not, genius, ow. What the hell are you doing here?" Michael rolls over until he’s face down, and Luke starts massaging his head carefully "Man, you heard me. Why didn’t you say anything? I fucking hate you, Lucifer Hemmings" he mutters, pouting and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing because damn it, Luke heard him singing the altered lyrics of Heartbreak Girl and nobody was supposed to do that.

"I was feeling sorry for myself and feeling sad overall until you came" Luke admits with a smile, scrubbing his eyes with the too-long sleeves of his sweater. Michael doesn’t have to look up because he can _feel_ Luke’s smile changing into a smirk "Maybe you are my cure, Mikey" then he laughs, ruffles Michael’s hair -carefully- and walks towards the bus’ freezer, searching for a pack of ice for him.

Slowly, the guitarist sits up and stares at Luke’s back, smiling like and idiot before chuckling “Yeah, maybe I am, Luke. Maybe I am”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at changing lyrics, jesus christ.


End file.
